Jet Pack Blues
by juvias
Summary: When returning to their home after their "reunion," Gray realized something.


**A/N:** I already wrote a oneshot on this, but I've recently become obsessed with the song Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy and it reminds me soo much of Gruvia and idk I just love Gruvia so much I was so emotional when I wrote this. It's like loaded with fluff btw. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :+)

* * *

He stared at her, his expression blank. There was a long moment of silence between them. It felt like it had lasted hours. The rain continued to fall around him and Gray had gotten used to it by now, so it didn't bother him.

The look on her face was completely different from his blank one. She had tears running down her cheeks, but you couldn't tell which was a tear and which was a raindrop.

As they continued to look at each other, she decided to walk away from the house. They had been leaving their home that day and when Juvia stepped away from him, she had mumbled something.

"Juvia missed you."

 _She's in a long black coat tonight,_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside._

After she was farther away from him, she turned around.

Gray then began to think of all the moments they'd had together in this house. He remembered when she had come along with him on his journey. When she did, it was no longer _his_ journey; it was _their_ journey.

They had stumbled across the small village while on a job they had found so they could make a quick buck. Once they had looked over everything, they decided that they would stay there.

The biggest house they could find was the one that they chose to live in. Juvia didn't want to stay in a separate house, so she had insisted on staying in the same one as him. He was fine with it since he wouldn't want to stay in some random house by himself either.

They had settled in gradually and, soon, they were able to think of the house as their home.

Thinking of that memory made him get a strange feeling in his stomach.

 _She's singing, "Baby, come home"_

 _In a melody of tears,_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time._

No one could truly tell how Gray felt about Juvia. He wasn't even completely sure of how he exactly felt, but he knew that Juvia was a part of him. She was everything.

And he couldn't lose her.

After the memory of finding their home had flooded his thoughts, he thought of their first night together in the house.

She wanted to share the bed, but he had found the idea uncomfortable. He slept on the couch instead and felt bad when Juvia was upset, but he knew she understood. Gray was never good at expressing his feelings.

Their mornings together had been peaceful and he loved the way the village looked when the sun first came up. Watching the sunrise and sunset with her had been an enjoyable thing for him. Juvia's company was always enjoyable.

 _And I remember, "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember,_

 _"Baby, come home"_

 _I remember,_

 _"Baby, come home"_

 _I remember,_

 _"Baby come home"_

The rain falling around them was nonstop. He couldn't tell if he upset her and this rain was hers, or if it was just a summer shower. Rainfall was common here in the summer. Gray recalled the first time it rained during the heat the village experienced.

Juvia's eyes had lit up like fireworks when it happened. She had quickly ran outside and began running around in the rain. She was like a small child that got overly excited every time it rained.

Gray had laughed lightly, and decided to follow her out. He crossed his arms and stood there watching her from the porch, a smirk on his face.

"You're ridiculous," he had teased at her.

Juvia had stopped so she could stick her tongue out at him. "And you're boring."

Gray had seen this as a challenge.

Taking a few steps out in the rain, he had been determined to prove her wrong. He walked closer to her then, letting the rain fall on him. Once he was face to face with her, he brought his hands up to touch her hair. It looked different while wet.

He moved his hands so they rested on her cheek. For some reason, he was feeling a thousand different things then. The way the rain hit her made her look ethereal. She honestly looked so beautiful.

In that moment, he decided to kiss her.

It was awkward, but blissful nonetheless. Her lips were soft against his and it felt like they were two puzzle pieces coming together. The first kiss that they shared together physically wasn't perfect, but it was mentally.

The memory managed to bring a tear to his eye. He had been genuinely happy then. Now? How could she be happy when he left her? How could he not worry if their relationship was real or just a way to fill his void?

 _Did you ever love her?_

 _Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

Reliving these moments in his head reminded him of how special she was to him. She was undeniably special and Gray was so scared to love her.

He was terrified.

How could she trust him again? After what he did?

Juvia had continued gazing at him, but the look on her face looked like she had been remembering the same memories. It was as if she read his mind. She reached up to run a hand through her damp hair, just like he had done on the day of their first kiss.

Gray had felt more tears forming; he was feeling several emotions at once. He had always been insecure and nervous to love someone again—romantic or not. He felt like he had a presence that hurt people whenever they got close to him. Even if this feeling was stayed with him, it subsided a little when he thought of Juvia. She was everything to him.

And in that moment, he realized it. He realized that he loved her. It would take a while for him to outwardly say it, but the thought was enough. Gray knew that she loved him and that he loved her. He needed her.

"I'm sorry," Gray said suddenly. He needed to let her know how sorry he was for everything.

She just stared at him like she'd been for the past five minutes.

"I'm so sorry."

When those words were released from his mouth, a choked sob followed. Tears began to fall, in sync with the rain.

All she did was nod in response. This was her way of letting him know that he wasn't fully forgiven, but she still loved him. She still needed him.

Once he saw her movements, he began running. He ran so fast so he could reach her.

That was when he enveloped her in a hug, feeling her warmth. Despite the rain, she was still warm. She always was. He then raised his head so he could look at her, a million different emotions in her eyes. After taking her warmth in for a few moments, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Her lips felt foreign, but he soon remembered the softness he had felt when he first kissed her.

He really did love her.

 _And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember,_

 _"Baby, come home."_

* * *

 **A/N:** This was really fun to write and I'm proud of it tbh! I hope you liked it, thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
